The present invention relates to a check valve. It finds particular application in conjunction with valves used in heavy vehicles and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Traditional check valves normally permit a fluid to flow through the valve in one direction. A threshold volumetric flow rate is the minimum upstream volumetric flow rate at which the valve operates to pass fluid-no fluid flows through the valve when the upstream volumetric flow rate is below the threshold volumetric flow rate. It is desirable to provide a check valve including dual threshold volumetric flow rates.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method for a dual threshold check valve.